Wolfheart's Grief/ Allegiances
THUNDERCLAN Owlstar~ Tortoiseshell she-cat ( leader of Thunderclan) Theme Song: If I die Young by The Band Perry Darkstorm~ Dark gray tom ( deputy of Thunderclan) Theme Song: Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida Hawkshadow~ Tabby brown tom with white front paws ( medicine cat of Thunderclan) Theme Song: Lucy by Skillet WARRIORS Wolfheart~ Silver tabby tom Theme Song: My Immortal by Evanecense; Dear X, You dont own Me by Disciple; Shadows by Red; Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan Coalpelt~ Black tom with white-tipped tail, Theme Song: American Idiot by Green Day Deertail~ Sandy brown she-cat with stubby tail, Theme Song: What hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts Shadowfern~ White and black she-cat, Theme Song: Bones Shatter by Hedley Icesplash~ White and gray she-cat, Theme Song: Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park Ebonyshadow~ Black she-cat with white belly, Theme Song: Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin Silvermoon~ Silver tom, The one Thing I Have Left by Hawk Nelson Ashfang~ Speckled gray tom, Theme Song: Losing You by Dead By April Shadowstripe~ Gray she-cat with black stripe on back, Theme Song: Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars Robinbreeze~ Reddish-brown tom, Theme Song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy Ravenwing~ Black tom, Theme Song: Louder than Thunder by Devil wears Prada APPRENTICES Shalepaw~ Spotted gray tom with black paws ( Mentor: Robinbreeze), Theme Song: Lullaby by Nickleback Acornpaw~ brown she-cat with black tipped tail ( Mentor: Shadowstripe), Theme Song: Hey Brother by Avicii MATES Ashfang~Shadowstripe Silvermoon~Ebonyshadow Robinbreeze~Shadowfern SHADOWCLAN Weaslestar~ Ginger tom with white muzzle ( Leader of Shadowclan) Theme Song: Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides Scorchtail~ Gray tom ( Deputy of Shadowclan) Theme Song: Thnks fr th mmries by Fall Out Boy Halfear~ White she-cat with half-torn ear ( Medicine cat of Shadowclan) Theme Song: This Song saved my Life by Simple Plan WARRIORS Silverfrost~ Silver tabby tom, Theme Song: Headstrong by Trapt Wildheart~ Brown tom with white chest, Theme Song: Hey Ya! by Outkast Stonetail~ Dark gray tom, Theme Song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace Willowmoon~ White she-cat with gray tabby patches, Theme Song: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park Shadowscar~ Black she-cat, Theme Song: Damage by Fit for Rivals Specklemist~ Light gray she-cat with black spots, Theme Song: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Lioneyes~ Gray tom with copper-yellow eyes, Theme Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven Dovefeather~ Light gray she-cat, Theme Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons Ashspots~ Gray speckled she-cat, Theme Song: Low by Flo Rida APPRENTICES Asherpaw~ Gray tabby tom,(Mentor: Wildheart) Theme Song: Hero by Skillet Blackpaw~ Black tom with white chest, (Mentor: Shadowscar) Theme Song: Faint by Linkin Park Lightpaw~ Light ginger tom, (Mentor: Lioneyes) Theme Song: Knives and Pens by Black Veil Bride Adderpaw~ Mottled brown tom, ( Mentor: Specklemist) Theme Song: I will Wait by Mumford and Sons MATES Shadowscar~Silverfrost Dovefeather~Scorchtail WINDCLAN Bearstar~Massive brown tom (Leader of Windclan) Theme Song: New Divide by Linkin Park Blazefrost~ Very light gray tom (Deputy of Windclan) Theme Song: I see Fire by Ed Sheeran Tigerfur~ Tabby brown tom (Medicine Cat of Windclan) Theme Song: Don't you worry Child by Swedish House Mafia WARRIORS Amberpelt~ Golden brown she-cat, Theme Song: We are Young by Fun Maplefur~ Ginger brown she-cat, Theme Song: Smokefang~ Smoky gray tom with one white paw, Theme Song: Temperature by Sean Paul ( 'cause he thinks he's sexy :p) Talonheart~ Gray tabby tom, Theme Song: So Cold by Breaking Benjamin Rabbitpelt~ Tan brown tom, Theme Song: Hurt by Thousand Foot Krutch Wrenfeather~ Brown tabby she-cat, Theme Song: WILL FINISH!!!!!